


[Art] Petrushka

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by boopboopbi's incredible <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/126960">The Man on the Bridge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Petrushka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).



> To tide me over the wait until the next installment of the series. ^^

_“Why do you always insist on making me have to punish you?” *sigh* “Come on, Petrushka, let’s get you cleaned up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [my art](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) @ tumblr


End file.
